Warrior of Twilight: Sayoraon Otinashi
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: summary inside. I've decided to keep this story going as long as I've got reviewers for it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back again. I have bought the new Dissidia game and I love it! Here is a fanfic about it using my DMC OC character Sayoraon and possibly more DMC OCs.

Summary: All the Heroes of Cosmos's alliance have their crystals, but it is doing them no good. Chaos has somehow grown stronger, and there is nothing they can do about the falling world. But neither Cosmos nor the Heroes of Light were going to give up. So, Cosmos, as her last dying wish to save the world, summons someone neither evil nor good. Sayoraon Otinashi, a half vampire armed with a katana powered by her twilit aura. Her journey will be tough, for she must deal with Chaos's constant bribe to go to his side and her own personal demon.

Enjoy! And review!

*************************************************************

Prologue: Meeting a New Friend

Sayoraon was deep in an unknown void. She felt as light as a feather. But also tired. A sad voice could be heard somewhere, but she couldn't place where.

_Help them…_it pleaded. She moved her head around in search for the voice, but it was no use.

"Who's there? What do you want and why am I here?" she asked.

_Defeat Chaos….and save the world…_it answered.

"I still don't know who you are." She muttered.

Then, the tired feeling swept over her, and she fell unconscious.

*************************************************************

~The Warrior of Light's POV~

He stood next to her. It was obvious the strange girl was sent here by Cosmos, but the goddess was dead, and there was no way the goddess could have sent her, or maybe it was out of the last of her power?

She stirred; opened one eye, then the other. They were glowing gold, her pupils slit like a feline's eyes. "Where am I?" she spoke almost too soft to hear. He hesitated to speak, but it eventually came out.

"The goddess, Cosmos brought you here. With the last of her power." He explained. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked. He sighed.

"She must want you to aid us in battle. But, why you? You have a twilit aura about you." He muttered. She sat up and shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I'm half human." She muttered. "So, who are you?" she asked. He held his hand out to her. "I am known as the Warrior of Light. And you are?" he asked. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Name's Sayoraon. Sayoraon Otinashi." She said.

*************************************************************

There is chapter 1 guys! I hope you like it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to cross over more things later on as I kill off a few heroes I don't like too much. The thing is, you guys gotta decide who to kill off.

Heroes I don't like:

Bartz and Tidus Raizo (Ninja Assassin)

People to replace them with:

Dante (Devil May Cry)

Eric Draven (The Crow)

Naruto (Naruto)

Ichigo (Bleach)

Alucard (Hellsing)

Any how, if you want me to, I can just update Cosmos and Chaos's armies and make them bigger with a mix of OC's and normal characters. However, there will be more crossovers with Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. There will also be epic battles between OC's (and normal characters) and their enemies. I'm also calling the Warrior of Light "Light" for short because his name is too long.

Enjoy! ^_^

I would also like to thank my bestest friend **animefanbren** and a very great and awesome reviewer named **Raven the blood which**, who both have convinced me to start this dead ass story up.

Chapter 1: "Sephiroth"

Sayoraon herself wasn't feeling too great. The feeling of being watched wouldn't go away, and she could see her new companion getting antsy too.

"Stay sharp. I think we'll have company soon." she said. Light nodded; knowing she was right. But he still couldn't figure her out. She barely talked unless she sensed danger, just like now. Hell, she hasn't muttered a word since the two met. 'She is a strange one…' he thought.

'Mysterious…' she thought. 'Very intriguing.'

They were in a world where boulders were levitating and there was a swirl of energy surrounding the area. It was like a whirlwind around them, yet no wind fluttered their hair. "Where are we?" Sayoraon asked.

Before Light could answer, a crazy; even sinister laugh rang out above. They looked up to see a tall, silver haired man standing at the very tip top of the floating boulders. "Great." Sayoraon commented. "A psychopath."

The man jumped, unsheathed his overly long katana sword and proceeded to try and stab her from behind. (Like he did in FFVII when he killed Aerith) Sayoraon saw his attempt and dodged it with ease. "Well lookie here. A fight. I'm SO happy." she said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Light had his sword out and ready to aid Sayoraon in battle. Sayoraon did a flip and landed beside Light. "Listen, this guy is crazy. Every time I have him distracted, try to get him from behind."

Light nodded in agreement. "Oh, young vampire huntress," the enemy said. "You would do oh so great on Chaos's side."

Sayoraon threw her head back and laughed. "Don't be petty. it's bad for my complexion. And possibly your health." she sneered. "Why would I go to that over grown buffoon's side anyway? I might die from laughing at his stupidity."

The sarcasm in her voice angered the enemy. "You will choke on your words, Sayoraon Otinashi." he growled. "And I will be praised by Chaos for bringing in your head."

Sayoraon shrugged and took out her sword. "Then lets get crackin'. I'm already bored of all the talking." she laughed.

She slung her sword at him. The sword flew toward him at blinding speed but he was still able to dodge it. "Say bad guy. What's your name?" she asked as the sword ricocheted off the whirlwind wall and came hurtling toward her. She caught it with ease.

"Sephiroth." Said the enemy.

"Hmm…" she looked up to see Light sneaking up on Sephiroth. He raised his sword and cut down….only to hit nothing at all. "What the hell?" Sayoraon muttered.

Sephiroth appeared behind Light with his word raised. "Light, behind you!"

Light dodged the attack with only seconds to spare. He stood up by the edge of a boulder. "That was close." He said.

Sayoraon jumped up to meet Light. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded and looked around.

"He fled it seems" He said. Sayoraon nodded in agreement. "Yes. But it isn't over with yet."

She looked down to see something shiny on the ground. "What's that?"

Shaking her head, she jumped back down and picked up the mysterious object. It was a pendant with a broken chain. It had a small, black crystal in the middle with the words, "Chaos Otinashi" inscribed on the bottom of it.

"Dammit." she cursed. "They have my brother. My brother that's supposed to be dead because of me."

Light looked confused. "What do you mean, 'dead'? Why is he dead because of you?"

Sayoraon sighed. "Its…A long story. A story that implicates my failure to protect the very family I swore myself to. The only battle I ever lost. I don't have time to talk about it."

She goes to walk away, but Light grabs her wrist. "Just tell me. I have all the time in the world."

XXXZZZXXX

OH. A mushy moment :D XD Check out my next chapter…when you have the time that is.

Review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Sad Song but Another Chance at life"

Sayoraon took her arm from Light. "My brother, incidently, his name is also Chaos. He was born the younger twin of Jin Otinashi, my younger brother. But, unlike his older brother, he didn't have the strength or the abilities like the rest of the family. He was always sick, strangely, since neither of us are human. He always looked up to me, maybe looking for a role model. But I was a huntress then. I continued my mother's work as a vampire huntress. I fought and fought and he loved it. He loved it when I trained him but…" Her voice trailed off.

-Flashback-

"Hiyah!" screamed a little boy with a bamboo stick.

A younger Sayoraon was playfully battling with her younger brother. Young Chaos swung his sword at her and missed.

"Chaos, what have I told you about holding your weapon like that?" Sayoraon asked her little brother. Chaos looked at his hand and smiled.

"Sayoraon, you're so good at this. Will I ever become as strong as you?"

Sayoraon looked sullen. "One day," she faked a smile. "Practice makes perfect."

Chaos nodded energetically and started coughing. "You're right…" he coughed.

-End of Flashback-

Sayoraon sighed. Everything she had worked for was crumbling down, but she couldn't let her pain get to her. "Lets go." she said.

"What else happened?" Light asked.

Sayoraon sighed again. "When he made thirteen, his powers matured before he could, and he couldn't control them. He started to let the power get to his head, and by the time he hit sixteen, it was too late to save him. He…attacked Jin and nearly killed him. My father tried to get him to stop but he told my father, 'My life isn't controlled anymore. I am no longer sickly, no longer weak. You can send your best fighters after me, and they too will die one by one. Good bye Father. Tell Sayoraon that I'm grateful for everything. But she can't stop me anymore. I have no love for my family.'

"When I heard that, I stood up and told my father that I was going to try to get him back. My father tried to stop me, but I wasn't listening. Secretly, my twin sister followed me, and it was a good-bad thing she did…"

-ANOTHER FLASHBACK-

Sayoraon walked through a barren field. It was nighttime, and the moon was full. The presence of death lingered; the blood of innocence stenched up the air. A breeze blew, ruffling up Sayoraon's long, raven black hair. "I know you are here, brother." she said.

A dark silhouette appeared through the shadows. "So you followed me. Why?" Chaos asked. Sayoraon stared at him with a sullen, gloomy expression. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I want you to come home Chaos. You're making mom worry and dad is scared for your wellbeing. And what about Jin? He's nearing death as we speak." she narrowed her eyes. "Don't you care?"

Chaos laughed defiantly. "If I cared, I wouldn't be here ready to kill you. Now I challenge you Sayoraon Otinashi. Fight me to the death."

Sayoraon saw that talking to him wasn't going to work, so she unsheathed her sword. "Okay." she said.

They clashed blades without warning each other. Thunder rolled, and rain started to patter on their bodies. The wind blew violently, ripping through their hair and clothes like nothing. It chilled their muscles, but it didn't stop them from fighting.

"You're holding back, big sister. Get a backbone and strike me down. Or are you scared?" Chaos asked his sister. Sayoraon stared at him in disbelief. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, though they were invisible due to the rain.

"I won't kill you. You're my brother…" she said.

Chaos raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Its to the death. You MUST kill me."

"No…" She started to sob.

Chaos took this to his advantage and charged up his sword. Before she could do anything, he sliced her down with ease…

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Sayoraon sighed. "Its…just a memory. I used to blame myself for his death. But I started to sink and I saw that I was, but being cared for by the village healer helped me out, but then he was attacked by vampires. My elder half sister to be precise."

Light had listened to her story and considered how tough her life was. He nodded and replied, "It is just a memory. You may try to hold it down, but it always ends up coming back."

Sayoraon nodded, knowing this to be true. "No use getting choked up about it. Its just a memory." She said.

Light nodded, then his attentions went to a girl, who had just walked up. She saw they had noticed her and looked up. "Oh I'm sorry. I over heard your story, and I wanted to help. Do think that's possible?" she asked.

Sayoraon nodded. "Yeah its possible. What's your name?" she asked.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Alexandria Rose. Nice to meet you."

XXXDDDXXX

Well its done :D I don't own Alexandria. That belongs to Raven the Blood which. I thank her for letting me use Alex :D


End file.
